Zen
by Lyre Since
Summary: "AU where Aomine is a masseuse and Kagami comes in for his first massage." - Aokagaisball-and-ballislife's Tumblr AU Prompt. Update: Chapter 02: The Last Chapter, now UP!
1. Ch 01

A/N: From Aokagaisball-and-ballislife on Tumblr's AU prompt (sorta)

I quote, "AU where Aomine is a masseuse and Kagami comes in for his first massage."

KnB belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

'

"So, you can just lay here, and I'll be right back,"

Her name is Satsuki Momoi-san and she said he could call her Satsuki-chan. Kagami, being the goofball would only call her Momoi-san. The woman, possibly a few years older but still single, only smiled with both eyes went dopey. She escaped a small chuckle and leave him in awkwardness.

He settled his phone, wallet, and car keys in a small drawer. Momoi-san had lit a Roman Chamomile essential oil and washed his feet. Asking casual questions with whispery voices, feeling awkward when his own voice loud and a bit guttural echoed in the small cubicle. The walls thin on his right side where his mother of all people was chuckling lightly to a man that was massaging her feet. The man said quietly with the same whispery voice and Kagami realized they are all trained to do so.

Kuroko, on his left side was being really quiet, already getting his massage. The masseuse was a woman, only saying necessary stuff in whispery voice, saying "Is this enough?" and Kuroko only grunt in response.

Kagami rolled his eyes. He actually hated massages. It's awkward and one time when he was fourteen, a guy too muscly and less gently giving him a Thai massage, he left halfway through when the guy pull both his arms behind his back. His mother had to apologize to the owner of the spa and the spa owner too and his mom kept pushing his head to bow.

It's a miracle he isn't as traumatize as before. His mom tried to find ways to make him come on her try-every-massage-advanture (he put it in his Only Kid Issues 101). It's a family pack, but since his dad had an emergency meeting in Ikebukuro, Kagami asked Kuroko to come instead.

They asked for a sport massage—they had one—and his mom liked the deep tissue massage. But to his surprise, when Momoi-san entered, she brought a man instead with her. Kagami, who had been awkwardly laying on the table playing his mp3 hurriedly sat up and forgot to cover his front. They usually gave a disposable undergarment and he felt like a sumo wearing a fabric too thin to his liking.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun, but it seems we mixed the request for sport massage with the deep tissue massage. It's a good thing we haven't started, is it okay if we switched the masseuse?" she looked apologetically and motioned to the man beside her, "This is Aomine Daiki-kun, he will be doing the sport massage."

Kagami, only blinked awkwardly, because he was surprised of yet another muscular guy would massage him. He didn't mind which sex to massage him but this man looks rough on first impression.

"That's okay, Taiga~! His massage is good~! Not to mention handsome," his mom, being the mood breaker and humiliating as always, said with a mischief voice on the other side. Right, thin walls.

Taiga groaned and slapped his face, "Mom…"

Momoi-san only giggled and he said while looking up, "I don't mind, just not too rough."

"Oh, Last time Taiga took a Thai massage but he was just exaggerating, he said he turned into an origami."

"Mom!"

The guy snickered and when Kagami glared at him he only smirked, and Kagami thought it must be his permanent smile too. This guy looked more like a thug than a masseuse.

"That's okay, Taiga-kun. Dai-chan is a professional sport masseuse. He knows exactly what to do."

Taiga only nodded and placed his mp3 on the shelf. Momoi-san told the guy something and the guy only chuckled. Kagami lay on his stomach and closed his eyes.

'

"Isn't this familiar?"

His voice, Kagami noticed was a husky sensual like a caged prey. Kagami found him naturally attractive. Dusky brown skin, oval shape face with calming dark blue eyes, navy blue hair matched his eyes, thin kissed lips and sharp pointy nose for a Japanese. You know, the dreamboat type. Kagami only glanced in confuse albeit kept noticing this man's attractiveness and built up curiosity.

"Huh?"

It was quiet and whispery near his ears and Kagami shifted away awkwardly. "You know, if that's not your kink it's okay."

"What?"

Is this man implying something? Because now he could only think about oil covered calloused hands pushing his pressure points. Not bad.

"Usually this is where people fool around." This man continued, "In porn."

Kagami's eyes shot open. Face red because one plus one equals two or did he just?! "What the fu—"

His eyes roamed the room, maybe there is a hidden camera and his mother could over heard him and—"Heh, just messing with you. You got to admit, though, this really reminded me of this one time where there is this scene where Mai-chan—"

"Okay, shut up. Shut up! _God_!" Kagami hissed as he shot a glare behind his back. The man, Aomine Daiki, looked like he was holding a laugh. "Are you serious? Talking about massage porn?! What kind of masseuse are you?"

The man, pushing Kagami's sore point behind his thigh, made Kagami groan. _Damn that's where I always pressure my jump._

"The kind the ladies like alright," his voice dropped a pitch and his breath tickled his ears, "You have nice ass."

Kagami squawked when the guy practically pinch his butt cheeks. "the hell, I'm changing—"

"So, do you play?" Aomine gave them space and Kagami huffed.

This made Kagami relaxed a bit. Small talk. This guy, Kagami thought is unpredictable. "Yeah, basketball."

"Really?" there is a pure interest in Aomine's voice. "We should play sometimes."

"You play too?" Kagami buried his face on the cellulose paper covered face hole, _smells like Jasmine_ , and breathe contently. "I just played in university, don't know about the league, though."

"I'm saving money for the league." Aomine said. "Why didn't you? Not good enough?"

 _This guy,_ Kagami thought. "Hey, I'm actually pretty good. Bet I could beat you!" his voice muffled, "So, massaging to get more money?"

Aomine was now kneading his shoulders with his thumbs, "Yeah, it's my uncle's business. Since it's holiday and Satsuki thought she needs to do something with my lazy ass, so she made me work here. Been, like, three years. Well, part time only when collage break."

"Oh…" kagami sighed. "Yeah, what university?"

"Touou."

Kagami blinked. A Touou University student?! _The_ Touou University?! "What, are you one of those smart-ass prodigies?"

The man snorted and actually laughed a bit, "In basketball, yeah." He was massaging his palms and Kagami eyed it unconsciously. "Turn around."

Kagami turned and suddenly he felt really embarrassed. His chest was bare and this guy was hovering him casually. The guy did had an athletic trait in him, tall and lean muscle. Not like those body builders but have muscles used in sports and not just for display. It's intimidating and admiring at the same. Maybe, they might face each other in the Inter-High. He must be really good if he made it to Touou from his basketball.

"Definitely like the porno." The guy smirked with eyes gleam in the dark. Showing pearly teeth and Kagami's heart thumped—it's not love—thought about kicking this man in the ball if he tried molesting him.

The quiet room was filled with only distant Japanese folk songs for relaxation, the shamisen played softly followed by the koto. They only stared at each other and as the tempo fastened and the picking of the strings more complex, it's like representing the suspense that rose, until…

His mom snores. It cuts like a sledgehammer to a brick wall where a man showered on the other side. The man screamed and the man represents his inner turmoil. Mostly embarrassment, the rest is regret because he might be crazy with the signals Aomine gave.

Aomine cursed quietly then covered his mouth with his palms, giving muffled laugh. Kagami also covered his reddened face, his cheeks warm against his oily palm.

"Oh, God, just kill me…" Kagami muttered, shifted uncomfortably. _Mom why?!_

"Tch, you have a funny family, you know that." Aomine started massaging him again, "Did you think something dirty or what? You look like a lobster!"

Kagami, embarrassment gone, glared daggers, "You have a shitty personality."

"You have a prissy personality."

"You basta—ah…" Aomine widen his smile, oh cute client he had. Really entertaining and maybe he could ask him out—Aomine frowned. He did not like the idea his brain suggested. But, he save it later for his meditation (napping) because thinking wasn't his thing, so he just asked casually.

"You have a girlfriend?"

Kagami, gnawed his lips after Aomine had again found his sore point, only tucked his chin to his chest look at the corner shelf with plastic orchid and rolled towels. "Uh… no."

"Don't have time other than basketball…?" his voice a bit trailed with suggested, _or else...?_

"Uh, sort of." Aomine's ears perked and his eyes searched the redhead's face, "Not interested, though."

There are questions flinging in Aomine's head, bouncing with unknown excitement that Aomine tried to pipe it down like bunch of noisy toddlers, but he picked one that most represent. "Do you swing that way?"

Cue blush and awkward silence. _Bingo._

So, being generous, Aomine saved the conversation. "Pft, I don't mind. Not common in here but I'm not one to judge." It made Kagami relax a bit and his face lit and he smiled.

"Yeah, well, it's common in America—but not most of them—it's just, yeah, I'm used to being open and it's not like I hide it or anything."

It was then that Aomine realized, since he had no area to knead and yet there are still questions to ask. "Uh, well… we're done. After this you can take a shower and I'll prepare your drink. Tea or ginger?"

Kagami looked surprise and he sat up, muscle flexing and Aomine can't stop staring. "Ah, right. Tea. Ah… that's really good."

"You know, your legs are pretty stiff and maybe it's because you play ball so it's understandable but try to take better care or it'll swollen if you didn't compress it with cool cloth after practice."

Kagami only nodded and yawned. "Hmm… yeah, okay." He stretched his arms and Aomine just can't help looking. Yeah, nice arms, lean tan arms…

"omine… Aomine!"

Aomine hurriedly look up, caught staring and he looked at Kagami's stern face. He smirked instead, "Heh, you're hot."

Kagami just gaped and stammered, "A-aren't you suppose to make tea?!"

Aomine only smiled smugly. "Tch, can't take a hint? I'm still thinking 'bout the porno. Damn, if Satsuki would let us…"

Kagami spluttered, his head looking at right and left, "Bastard, gross!" he was covering his face and Aomine chuckled when he immediately wore his robe.

Aomine just walked pass him and wave his hand, "You should make up your mind, see ya!" his figure gone behind thick velvet curtain. On the other side, his mom awaken and Momoi-san was whispering an "all done, Kagami-san." And Kagami felt his face heat up.

Are they loud? Can Momoi-san hear them? Shit he felt so violated and why can't he understand the situation better. His head is fucked up. The last game must've made him really tired and yeah… he should shower.

So, when Kagami did shower and met Kuroko on the way, his bedhead wild as always—he must be sleeping when he was being massaged—muttering gratitude to Kagami and Kagami just mess his beadhead more.

"Is it good, Kagami-kun?" as Kuroko held his arm, his hands warm from the hot shower.

Kagami gave a poker face and said, "it's okay."

and disappear under the plastic white curtain.

'

"Dai-chan!"

Aomine was putting used towels in the bakset and preparing new ones to put in room 203 where he massaged Kagami. He could smell Momoi's interest as she skips with Kagami's mother's used towels and oil bowl and some other bottles for the massage. Her skipping and the small smile made him narrow his eyes. "What, Satsuki?"

"Oh, don't give me that look. You know I know and you know the walls are thin." She huffed as she put the bottles on different sectors. "He is pretty cute, though, I admit."

"Yeah, yeah…" he grumbled as he moved to the kitchen. Pots and kettles all sizzling with hot tea or ginger. "Hey, don't hit on him too."

Momoi only frown, "Of course not! His friend's cuter anyway."

Aomine only raised an eyebrow, "Really? Are you a cougar or what?"

Momoi only threw him a plastic bottle of musk aromatherapy and a screech of "Dai-chan!"

'

When Kagami went back, his tea was on the massage table, the towels are change and so does the clothes that cover the table. The ocha was still hot and there was leaves and a flower decorated the small porcelain tube and what caught him was a small paper with numbers scribbled in it.

He changed his clothes with a small goofy smile.

'

A/N: Dedicated to reflexology ;)

You should try it.

RnR~?

( _Psst…_ ;*)

V


	2. Ch 02 - End

A/N:

I would like to thank and apologize to KINA STELLAR who triggered this last chapter. I hadn't thought about continuing since this is just short tumblr prompt fic kind of thing that I use to exercise myself but then she asked me and I agree because this could also become an exercise to longer fic and stuff. But, writing this is harder than I thought and I'm basically a slowpoke so, yeah, I'm really sorry for pending this until like… what, three weeks? OH MY GOD. I'm so sorry!

So, here you go!

'

'

Spending last week of summer is like drenched with a bucket of ice water.

Also, there will always be that churning feeling in the pit of your stomach and your eyes might get bleary from staying home for so long. Taiga's skin was a bit paler since he have no one to play with and when he did, it was in an indoor court of his mom's Celebrity Fitness gymnasium. They didn't go back to California for once, or visit Grand Canyon or went to Virginia, and just stay at Japan and met his relatives that he didn't even know they were there.

He was scared he got a little pudgy but he didn't because he actually wasn't in the mood for eating regularly and his parents kept taking him to eat out in some fancy-ass petite sized foods restaurants. He played a little with Kuroko in his first few weeks but then Kuroko went to Kanagawa to his relatives' home and visit his grandpa and grandma's grave.

His last week was spent procrastinating or chatting with a certain bluehead that every time he complained about summer being too long when the last week hit, it's like a sudden revelation of a rollercoaster ride. Short and fast and heart-wrenching.

'

'

Aomine: _So, Americans are amazed of Japanese? (06.30)_

Kagami: _Sort of…? I mean sometimes my friends liked to make me speak Japanese in front of them (06.32)_

Aomine: _They said our commercials are cool (06.33)_

Kagami: _A bit weird tho. American commercials made more sense (06.33)_

Aomine: _What? No it's not! It's funny, that's why people like it, dumbass. (06.34)_

Kagami: _well fuck you that's what I thought, okay. You know that sour candy commercial? Why would a monster attack a children then gave him candy? (06.35)_

Kagami: _but I get that it's for comic relief. My dad has a weird sense of humor, too (06.35)_

Aomine: _damn returnees. Doesn't know your own ground?! Shame on you (06.36)_

Kagami: _What the hell?! Fuck you (06.36)_

Aomine: _I can see it. Rich kid, practically American inside, don't be awkward with us alright. tho I gotta admit American girls have better boobs (06.36)_

Kagami: _GROSS (06.37)_

Aomine: _BOOBS (06.37)_

Aomine: _BOOBS (06.37)_

Aomine: _BOOBS (06.37)_

Aomine: _BOOBS (06.37)_

Kagami: _LMAO idiot. Very mature (06.38)_

Kagami's summer in a nutshell.

'

'

"So, Himuro-san, it was really nostalgic to go back to Japan, huh? So, where did you came from?"

Taiga's ear heard the chirping of two mothers sitting two rows in front of him, but he didn't listen as he kept tapping on his android. The food hadn't come but the drinks are already half empty, his was—for once—not empty but at least a quarter more if you didn't count the ice.

"…Oh, I've been there before, a friend of mine said that they make great leather bags—did you know that shop where—" his mother was buzzing with excitement when she noticed Himuro-san was glancing at their sons' lack of interaction. "—Taiga!"

Broken from his stupor, Taiga glanced up, meeting everyone's gaze. His eyes looked oblivious and his mom only sighed. "I thought we're having a lovely lunch together, put down your phone."

Taiga bit his lips and slowly and reluctantly typed and put down his phone. His father snickered, "Looks like someone already got his own fun, but it's not the time for dating, Taiga."

Hearing that the fathers snickered and so does Himuro's mom, Taiga blushed. "It's not that!" Taiga shot a hand to shake it in denial and he could see his mom raised her eyebrow and _felt_ Himuro's curious gaze tickling him. He tucked his chin to his chest and slouched at the wooden chair, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"You can't really lie, Taiga." Himuro's teasing voice made him pout.

"I just met a new friend, that's all." He muttered awkwardly. _New friend, right. More like new_

Himuro sip his juice and smirked, "new _friend_? We're not twelve. Come on, Taiga! You've been distracted since the first week of summer. Now shoot."

Taiga shoved his phone to his pocket when his brother tried to grasp it. "I'm not distracted! He just ticks me a lot and he knows basketball, okay?"

Himuro raised a brow and leaned on his chair, the waiters came with their food and he tapped the table with his lean fingers, scaling an answer. "Never heard you so excited about a person. You're usually seeing people the same and you don't talk about people unless it was important. Remember that jerk that kept calling you yellow rat?"

Kagami took his chopstick and separate it with a tug, "Sst… not in here. Well… the only thing I know is that Aomine's an asshole but not that kind of evil."

"Aomine?"

Kagami shoved an egg roll, "Yeah…" he chewed and swallowed, "his name is Aomine Daiki. We met at mom's spa—"

"What?" Tatsuya snickered. "Is this some kind of Massage Porn story? Tut tut—"

"—Let me finish it!" he said with a blush, "God damn it, what is it with people and massage porno." He continued, "as I was saying, he was one of the masseuse and he was a bit annoying but he's okay. Apparently he had been playing in Touou University but he's not a die-hard fans like one of Alex's friend. You know, the guy who likes to show us his jersey collection. That guy doesn't even play!"

Tatsuya rested his chin to the table, "Really?" he touched the bend of the straw absent-mindedly, "Is he any good?"

"Well, he said he's a first string, so… probably."

"Not as good as me." Said the both of them in unison. Taiga almost choked and Tatsuya looked like a deer with an eye pop. They then glared at each other,

"Nope. This shouldn't be a competition."

"Well, who said it is, Taiga, you know that I played longer than you."

"What! Age doesn't matter—"

" _Boys…!_ "

And so, the conversation about Aomine dissipated.

'

'

The thing about living rich is that holding the status until seven generation.

Like for example, when college started, it hit Taiga even if he was the least busy rich kid in the block. There are the constant summer homework and another homework and his lack of ability to absorb knowledge faster than the usual kids. He wasn't impotent, he's just slow and the professors are older than his parents and so, it was boring. Seirin was new and pristine, the breeze could knock him to slumber in two minutes and so, it made a constant bad habit for him to sleep. Especially in statistics.

But talking college would be endless and made you hungry. So, let's talk about Taiga's parents.

Before he went back to his apartment, he sent his parents back to the States and let them gave the talk about life and about hard work and about saving his grades and etc. Though, this summer is different. He went back to his shared apartment (with Kuroko) with a lipstick mark on his cheeks and might be one of his life changing revelation.

So, brief background of who Kagami Taiga's father is, Kagami Usui is a successful businessmen who owned a seaweed company and bought a field of rice with his fellow colleague. Trust is a virtue, then some asshole broke it and made them lost half of their saving and the rest was borrowed from the bank. So, this might be inflation to the Kagami household. The grandparents had talked about this, some of his uncles, his mom complained constantly because this is to other people, a pity party. But, reputation be damn, this also means, cut college money, cut allowance, and he was barely made it to the second semester. He was a bit scared, really to try a harder life, but held the same status was also hard.

So, when he consulted this to Kuroko, Kuroko suggested for Kagami to start part time job.

"What…? Do I have to? There must be a way." Handling other Japanese was a hassle himself. Now serving in a god-knows company with god-knows-who boss is a bit frightening. He barely remembered the kanji in the subway left alone dealing with nitpicky bosses.

Kuroko sipped his tea as they sat under the Kotatsu, "It's probably the only way, Kagami-kun. With Japan's life expanses sooner or later we all went to a part time job."

Kagami made a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat, defeated.

"Then what should I do?"

'

Resume was nerve-wrecking because again: nitpicky bosses and nitpicky HRD. "No, you should explain what you have done to deserve this job. Like a talent offer and like that, Kagami-kun."

"Like any competitions?"

"Yes, or certificate to certain workshop that relates to said job was better."

"What? That's what you do! I was never interested in those. You know how classes are to me…"

Kuroko sighed. He pushed his bigger friend from the computer desk, "Let me do it, Kagami-kun."

Kagami, almost fell from the seat and now sharing with the impossible amount of space in the cheap wooden chair, only groaned. "At least let me watch what you are doing. I'm totally clueless."

Kuroko chuckled, their faces smashing side by side, "You are, though. Very."

After a butt-cramping hour, it was finished. "Done. Don't ever delete this file and print this twice. We'll need a photocopy of it and—"he smacked his almost dozing partner, "—come on, Kagami-kun. After dinner, we'll try finding an open recruitment."

So, as Kuroko settled with his portofolio, resume, brief writing, and stuff like that in one pale brown colored sealed document, they had found ads that screamed opportunity to Taiga.

'

'

 _Bzzzt… Bzzzzztt..._

It was an exhausting first week. Kuroko was, surprisingly, fast at doing his job as his little secretary or something because he's a bit hopeless. He helped him wrote his resume or other document that he needed, found potential jobs, and He called some of the numbers only to found it not answering back. Some won't accept his resume and Kuroko started making him signed for workshops or seminars, so boring, but the certificate was worth it. So, he was waiting for an appointment in a record label and a small lawyer office.

It's 17:00 pm and Kuroko had a night class. He woke to the sound of his phone buzzing with notifications.

"What the…" he looked at the Line notification that showed only three words. But the sender. It made him fully awake. "…Aomine!"

 _Are you dead?_

It had been three weeks, two weeks after his lunch with the Himuros and one week of settling new classes. His fingers typed and retyped what he wanted to say, excitement bubbled because he felt like he wanted to tell more.

Kagami: _What the hell, Aomine?!_

Wow. Very good, Taiga. What is wrong with you? Sounded like the beginning of a great conversation—

 _Lool looks like someone's in their period_

He can't help but snort. Well, bastard wasn't butt hurt. _Asshole. What do you want?_

 _Nothing, I'm bored._

Taiga sat up and looked up at the clock. It was 17:10 and he needed to prepare dinner. _K_

 _What the hell Taiga you sure you're not in PMS?_

Taiga raised a brow. His mouth slowly formed a smile, a smirk, and then a grin. _I'm fine. What do you want?_

Taiga waited for an answer but two seconds Aomine only read the damn thing. He went to the kitchen to grab a drink. His throat hoarse from sleeping and his h

 _Fine, you got me. But honestly I'm really bored. Satsuki is getting really crazy and all I do is class, work, class, work, don't you know? Satsuki's food is shit._

Kagami snorted, what a baby. But then, something clicked. _Aomine, how can you get a job?_

 _What? Just because I skipped classes doesn't mean I'm not worth getting a job, okay_

Kagami looked at his phone strangely. He took an onion and garlic from his bottom drawer of his fridge, he sighed tiredly as he texted, _I didn't mean it like that! I mean how did you do it? The steps_

He took bombays, tomato, Kaylan leaves, mushroom and open the freezer to take out the salmon. _Well, for working in Zen, I don't need a resume because it's my families', well I do need it but it's not that important. Kinda like when your parent is one of the rectorate of a university and you'd get an easier pass than the others. Then, well, I work_

He hummed as he took his salmon out and washed it, the velvet flesh of the salmon and the cold soothed him. It was hard to type but he managed with his pinky. _O9oogh…_ Woops. What a typo.

 _Lol are you drunk? What kind of rich kid asked how to get a job?_

As the blood rinsed off the flesh, he prepared a bowl and cracked an egg. He chuckled a bit at Aomine's response. _D9nt ve a j3rk_

He dunked the salmon, but before that he cut to small cubicles, _lol definitely drunk tho. It's still six, man_

His fingers were soaked with eggs and it's really hard not to smear some so he ignored Aomine's teasing. As he prepared the pan and poured the cooking oil, he chopped the onion, the Bombay, the garlic and crushed the garlic and the onion with the side of the knife like a sandwich.

As the cooking oil was heated he poured the crushed onion and garlic and fried it Shang ray until it smelled—

Of. Course.

He quickly shot his left hand to the dish and briefly washed the eggs and wiped it with the side of his apron, maybe it's the recruiter? Oh shit. The onions are burnt, and he quickly turned it off.

"Hello?"

" _Yo, Kagami."_

Kagami gave an exaggerated sound and his shoulders slumped, he leaned to the counter and swear to Aomine Daiki. "What the hell Aomine! Ugh I thought you're someone else."

" _Yeah? Who?"_

"More important than you that is."

"…"

Kagami went back to his onions. Ugh it won't be good for his soup. He cut another and smashed it and turn on his stove again. " _Whatcha doing?"_

Kagami thought about missing that voice. It sounded more cheerful. Actually the last time he heard that voice was in the massage room. "Doing an important regular task, unlike a lazy ass like you apparently."

" _I heard sounds. Are you in a restaurant?"_

"No…?" he took the perfectly friend onion and to a pot, he dunked it as it boils with water and this morning's chicken breast.

" _Date?"_

"I said no!" he washed the vegetables and cut them in small pieces. Kuroko liked the Kaylan leaves, he should buy more… nah, too expensive.

" _Fancy ass family dinner—"_

"Aomine I'm cooking!" he dunked all the chopped vegetables, pinch of salt and pepper.

"…"

"Weirdo." Kagami muttered as he poured more cooking oil, as he waited for the oil to heat he checked on the rice that he had prepared this morning. Perfect, it wasn't dry and hard.

" _You cook?"_

He went back to his cooking oil and test a cube of salmon with a chopstick, _tsscch…_ perfect. "Yeah? What do you think me and my roommate would live off?"

"… _huh."_ Kagami put some more and saw the egg molded to golden and the salmon kept its redness. " _Didn't knew, I thought rich kids still live with their parents or live in fancy ass apartment."_

"Okay, enough with the rich kid comment, Aomine!" did he shout?

"…"

He sighed as he turned the boiled pot and rinsed the salmon. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I don't like it when people call me rich." He washed his hands and prepare the plates, he looked at the clock and saw it's 18:20. He should shower.

" _Me too, Taiga."_

It made him stopped from his steps but the call ended when he opened his mouth. He put his phone in his pants pocket and hang his apron, quickly went to the shower. No one was there but he still hid his redden ears.

'

'

"What semester are you in right now?"

Kagami put his hand behind his neck, looking away, "Ah… the second." He sounded hesitated.

"How about job experience? Have you ever been to one?"

"Ah… no."

"I see."

Kagami winced as his feeling kicked another job rejection letter. He was losing his hope and effort. This isn't going to happen! He actually waited for two hours for the interview and he saw lots of people like him all lined up in front of the HRD's office.

"I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. But I was expecting someone who is more expert and older than you. Why don't you try another place?"

That's it. It was hopeless. "Wh-what? Have you read my file?" he frantically searched the tables with his eyes, seeing his file… already in the trash can.

 _Oh... fuck._ Taiga had never felt so insulted in his life!

He was about to argue when someone entered, a secretary, saving both their lives. "Uh, Harada-san, the meeting will start soon."

Harada-san, looked at Taiga, not apologetic at all, said, "I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. I have an important meeting so if you please…"

Kagami hadn't realize he fisted his hands until it shook and Kagami stood, disappointment, dejected, anxiety, all mixed up in his bare expression, storming out from the hell that is the HRD office.

As he came out with dejected face, everyone turned to him. Embarrassment washed him and he just looked down as the pity looking people curiously glanced at him. He knew those pitying look. He hated it.

He remembered last week was also like that,

 _Dear Kagami Taiga_

 _Thank you for taking the time to speak to us about the position you will be in._

 _We regret to inform you that Yoshida Record will not be pursuing your candidacy for this position. Though your qualifications are impressive, the selection process was highly competitive and we have decided to move forward with a candidate whose qualifications better meet our needs at this thank you for your interest in Yoshida Record and wish you all the best in your future endeavours._

 _Regards,_

 _Masashimoto Masashi_ _  
_ _HRD_

 _He needed basketball._

 _Or should he use his new legal id?_

 _No, he needed Kuroko, or Aomine's newest bullshit. Fast._

 _Aomine?_

 _Helloooo… kitty cat_

 _Are you drunk?!_

 _I th9nk s0000?_

 _Kagami was about to rant motherly but then thought, he could fuck this more badly or be a good kid._

 _Aomine? Tell me about me?_

 _You?! Prettyyyyyyyy…_

 _'_

 _'_

 _Between his searches, there was one company that asked a fast deadline for him to send his document by mail, even if the place was practically in Tokyo too. It was Sunday when the HRD called him and it was the deadline was next Tuesday. Today was already Monday, which means he had to take the fast delivery, and he had class since eight am until half past five, then he had training until eight pm and the mail would already be closed for the fast one night delivery._

 _The mail closest to the dorm was one that took mails from seven, which means he had to be fast._

 _He chose setting his clock to six am, yesterday was tiresome because he had to photocopy everything he had and training was doubled since the championship kicked in. When they went back to their apartment—Kuroko slung over his shoulder—they both collapsed to the wooden tiles. Kuroko only curled when he told him to take a shower._

 _They didn't and instead they went straight to their respective beds, Kagami not bothering to take off his jersey jacket and socks. When the alarm went off, it was already 06:30, which only gave him twenty minutes to prepare everything and he even thought about screw shower! And when he prepared his mail and changed into clean clothes, he ran to the nearest post box._

 _He ran to the mailman and he thought he could make it but, "Wait! Wait wait wait…!" the mailman was_ _there_ _but he wasn't listening and instead start his damn motorcycle. The dorm is way out of the city and he needed_ _badly_ _to prepare for his morning class._

 _"…Wait! Stop!" but the mailman just stroll the god damn road away from him. "Fuck…!" he peeked at his watch._

 _07:05_

 _Great. He fisted his palms, he was still tired, his stomach ache from the cold, he got mini vertigo from lacking sleep, and it's fucking freezing in here. ARGH!_

 _"It's still morning, you know."_

 _Mini vertigo might be bigger plus the stress really got him because_ _he did not hear that voice…_

 _"Aomine…?"_

 _'_

 _'_

 _This was the first time Kagami skipped class in his collage life._

 _He wasn't the type with bad routine, he was the least busy than Kuroko or maybe Kise with their organizations and clubs. He had a stable routine that it was a bit unsettling when he had to add another task that was unpredictable. He was into basketball so much he still crashed the court even if it's not his training time, but he knew his time to make dinner or not to get too late. Kagami's a goof but he's fine being one._

 _Now, since he had to follow the companies' request and stuff them in his schedule, he felt like_ _hell._ _He was fine with skipping, he wasn't scared of anything other than his grade because if he restart the class next year, more money was wasted, and he'll graduated later. But it wasn't his third time so he's still in the save zone, at least._

Aomine on the other hand is a wonder, the kind that sometimes Kagami thought was the one who acted like the rich kid between the two. He was in other university, strolling in his jacket, fresh from shower, bags filled with basketball and when he asked if he had class, he said,

"Dunno _."_

Kagami only looked at him suspiciously. Kuroko already left because he had class from seven until noon. Then start again after four pm. They were now in a cheap college student friendly restaurant—it was far from his building but Kagami was a bit nervous, he contemplated on asking his friend Furihata to sign his absent as if he attend the first class, but nah… if he lied Kuroko would kill him—Aomine was skimming the menu as he propped a leg to the chair _he_ sat, _between_ his thighs. What, is he a senior? "Aomine… what year when you entered college?"

The young man before him grinned, "2012…"

Kagami put down his menu, smacked Aomine's legs while his eye was wide. Kagami graduate high school on 2014. "You're a senior? Oh my god!" he fished, "Did you repeat classes until you forgot which one did you choose?"

Aomine's grin widen. "Oh, come on, I won't repeat classes again… next semester. Heh…" Kagami's jaw dropped as he pushed Aomine away. The guy only sling his arm around his shoulder. "Kagami, you're a freshman, don't be a prissy and listen to your senior, it's okay!"

Kagami glared at him, ugh, he needed a shower. "I know a soon to be drop out when I see one."

Aomine glared him back, but then it disappears as he smirked, "I'm waiting to be twenty one enough to get out of there."

Kagami looked at him in confusion. "But you said you're two years older than me." he paused, giving a look of disgust, "Should I call you senpai? Because that's gross."

Aomine choked a bit at the name, "I said I'm two years faster to get in to college than you." Aomine took a note of the dish he wanted, "dumbass. I don't ask you to be called one either."

Kagami glared at the name and took the note, two chicken soup and a katsu and a bowl of rice. "You're a jerk." He put the note back, "Then what, are you some smart excelled kid, because I must have hit my head. Because that'll sound really wacky."

Aomine raised his hands to the waiter, "You don't need to know I'm smart to be wacky but yeah," he handed the note and looked at Kagami in the eye, "It's an excel program that I earn form basketball."

it was maybe because of the running. He wasn't as tired as before and even if he could feel dried sweat in his body, it felt comfy. He skipped class but he didn't feel guilty and the concern was long gone. Aomine was, well… this felt like a first encounter because here, there is no other focus than the food that they waited, the morning breeze, and to the guy that sat in front of him.

He watched as the morning busy buzz of the morning traffic, the sky was now bright blue with little bits of stratus cloud, he was disappointed that he lose the chance to send his applicants. He stalked a waitress that was walking their way, and thought maybe he should try something easier like being a waiter or cooking. Delivering things.

"Here you go…" the waitress said as she smiled pleasantly at them.

Kagami was thanking her when Aomine snorted a puff of air when he saw his order but didn't say anything. Then Aomine propped his elbow, not really eating the teriyaki he had ordered. Oh, Kagami was so hungry he didn't care, he hadn't even had dinner. He wondered how Kuroko doing, he hadn't prepared breakfast, too. Kagami's mouth was watering that he impatiently tugged his chopsticks apart. He ripped his katsu and put one in his mouth, _damn._

Aomine didn't eat until Kagami had his third katsu, which is getting more uncomfortable because he was a messy eater and Aomine was looking at him like a show. It was until a few minutes, that Aomine might sense a discomfort because he lose his interest to eat his teriyaki chicken instead. It's kagami's turn to look at him. Aomine looked like a giant.

Aomine ate big chunks of rice and the chicken, he didn't look anywhere when he ate, too. The bowl was already small and his long fingers made it smaller that the chopstick are like small toys, and… is he realizing that Kagami was looking? What food does he like? Why is he questioning things now?!

This is really awkward.

"Um… so, I don't know your major is, Aomine."

Aomine swallowed and said, "History."

"Oh…" he knew next to nothing about history. Except the American history. When do Japanese have their independent?

They continue eating in silence because Kagami doesn't really know anything about history. Then, his mind wondered that he hadn't check yesterday's laundry. Argh, he felt like he want to walk away and ran to his dorm to check it. No, Taiga! That would be rude. Which is funny because modesty was not Taiga's concern but this… this…

"What's wrong?"

Kagami blinked a few times, is there something in his face? Between his teeth? He swallowed and took a chug of water. "What?"

Aomine was looking at him with a raise eye brow, "you were looking at me." Kagami blinked a few times, his cheeks a bit red.

"I wasn't looking just thinking." He hurriedly look down at his food. Despite the biting and the flirting back in the massage room, Aomine doesn't gave reaction much. It's like back then he was just fooling around and felt like hey, this guy is funny maybe I should try teasing and testing his sexual orientation. Somehow, Kagami liked it better than the awkward treatment.

Wait, what did this guy doing here? Oh, god, he's so slow.

"Aomine… why, exactly, are you here, anyway?"

Aomine looked up and when he met his eyes, Kagami felt embarrassed again. But he stilled his expression. "I got curious since you look so busy. Which is weird because I thought you weren't that kind of person."

"How presumptuous of you." Says Kagami between his chew.

"Close your mouth and no. I have my proof!" Aomine said throwing a napkin randomly at him. "You aren't an organization sort of guy, we texted and you often said you're in class or in practice. But then you kind of like answer me weird with 'K' or 'yea sure'. Like… are you a girl? It's kind of moody, you know?"

Kagami shot a funky eyebrow and frown, vexed. "…Well, it's true…I'm not a girl! I'm just settling a new schedule, okay? And how do you know these things? Are you stalking me?"

Aomine shot a glare, "because I'm like you. I got nothing to do besides practice and classes. It's not like I like you or anything!"

"And I didn't say that!" Kagami shot back, slamming the table with his fist.

"Sst...! you're embarrassing me." aomine sneered, voice evener. They eventually just glared at each other and Kagami thought this was just their first real encounter and they fought? He can't imagine the second or the third one… the thought of expecting there will be a last time made him queasy.

Then, Aomine's glare squandered and he sighed. He opened his mouth as if to say something but closed it as he looked at his almost empty bowl. Kagami felt he missed something that was lamp-shaded… maybe by his action? Aomine's implement? He swallowed nervously.

"Sorry," he said for the sake of the conversation and his lack of… understanding. He didn't even know, maybe he was overthinking.

Aomine looked up with surprise, his mouth hanged a bit to choose the right answer but fail and instead, he smiled hilariously. "Heh… next time should've eat in a quieter place. So when we yell at each other, nobody is looking."

 _There it is…_ Kagami wanted to laugh along but the look that promise a next time made him double take the young man before him. His smile was like the word ' _obviously'_ and Kagami felt the quicken pulse in his chest itching. "Yeah, sure."

He turned to look at the road, feeling Aomine's sharp gaze. He stuffed his mouth, he never ate this slowly. He should finish it. So, he did and the tangy taste of the pepper in the soup was just right to distract him from odd thoughts.

"I think I'm going to get a job."

Aomine stopped mid chew. It wasn't Kagami's intention to tell tale his latest problem and it was mere distraction, but the sincere attention caught him off guard that he continued, "I kept getting rejected and I don't know where to look at anymore. It caught my attention and this morning, I had to send all my files to a company and hope they'd take me."

There was a bit of concern by the shape of his brow that creased, it surprised him a bit and a weight in his chest had released. Aomine was quiet for a while. He then palmed his chin and looked thoughtful, "Why would you want to get a job? You're already rich."

Kagami sighed, "Stop with the rich kid comments—"

"But it's true,"

"—and I think it's time for me to be independent, don't you think?" he gave his most determined look.

Aomine raised a brow and actually looked unimpressed. "Bullshit!" Kagami actually choked at his reaction. "If your parents still have money to pay for you then why would you do that?! It's good enough that all you have to do is focus on studying and training, you don't need shit like that."

Kagami's face was about to retort except… it was… pretty logical, which is bizarre but he can't argue back. So, he shut his mouth and act offended, threw his face away.

Aomine bitch faced him for a while and Kagami didn't care. Who was he to judge and can't anyone have their own reason? Being curious until he snoop on the person himself. "Well, it's my choice!"

Aomine actually didn't say a thing, gave his smirk that Kagami often saw him using, he even counted! And actually ticks Kagami more. "Ah, I'm tired. Last training was hard, hey, Aomine did your campus also prepare for the national?"

Aomine only gave his bored look and chewed playfully as he looked at his oriental patterned chopsticks as if it's more interesting than basketball, _the nerve this guy had!_

"…Yeah," he shoved his mouth with a mouthful of food, "You know what…" he chewed obnoxiously, face puffing like a squirrel, "mine'll beat ya!" he even had rice on his cheeks, hah, that'll annoy him. "You see—"

"That's enough." Aomine force held his puffed cheeks until he can't move his mouth, "argh, are you a kid? Stop that." Kagami glare at him, "then if you don't like it don't piss _me_."

He let go of Kagami's cheeks, Kagami didn't know though if he really is mad or not but his childish side was nagging so he chose to not care, he swallowed then slumped his back, "Gah, you're annoying."

"And you distract the topic, so, ditto."

It was the general interest that made Kagami wonder but then gave up, "Fine… my dad was broke since half his money for his business was stolen by his coworker, debts were already piling so he cut my college money and it was the first time it was a big fail so, yeah…"

Aomine leaned his head on his hand, "shit. That's awful…"

"Yeah, Sherlock. I'm trying to get a job, at first I want one that pay big and then I want it fast but it's really hard, especially when you're a freshman." He nodded his head down, _man_ , remembering was a bummer. It's hard to think with reality slapping his face and forcing him to decide.

"…Well, keep doing what you do and try finding something that _you_ can do—at least that's what Satsuki said." Aomine was biting his upper lips and played his chopsticks. Kagami thought for a while until it struck him, the epiphany, and he glowed with his smile. Giving Aomine the most genuine smile this morning.

"Oh, yeah… thanks, Aomine."

Aomine bit his upper lips harder and gave a half smile, somehow he looked a bit nervous and Kagami wondered but said nothing. They stay like that until Aomine chugged his last drink and looked at his phone. "It's already eleven. You should go back."

Kagami drank his and wiped his mouth with the napkin Aomine threw. "Oh, right. I haven't taken a shower."

Aomine chuckled, "don't be a hobo because two times I met you, you haven't bathed."

' _Wha! This guy—!"_ Kagami felt a prickle of embarrass at Aomine's words. Told by a person that wasn't close to him that he's smelly made it twice embarrassing, and Aomine looked like he knew what he's doing because after that he laughed. Loud and clear as he said,

"God damn, you're so funny when you're embarrass!" he laughed until he chuckled lightly, ignoring Kagami's heated face and raise an arm to call the waiter to ask for check.

"Wha—Aomine you idiot!"

'

'

Somewhere between their walk to Kagami's apartment Aomine said, "I'm serious about the second time."

Kagami didn't say anything and instead asked, "How did you get in here?"

Aomine dangled a key, "My motorcycle." Which is in his apartment's parking lot, a Suzuki Boulevard, big and pristine, and reminded him of a Harley Davidson.

"And you told me _I'm_ the rich kid." He then thought, "Hey, could you send this document, Aomine?"

Aomine leaned obnoxiously on his motorcycle, "If we could go this Saturday?"

Kagami was quiet for a while, "If the company doesn't fit me with interview schedule." He then said, "Yeah, sure, like hanging out, right? We could play one-on-one."

Aomine didn't answer, but put his helmet on, and took the file. He faced him with glass covered face, only to make Kagami uncomfortable. "I'm off."

Kagami didn't try to search through that face and instead looked at anywhere but Aomine, "Yeah. Sure. Bye."

Then, Kagami didn't know if he should be happy or not, but he only watch Aomine go, then muttered, "Ah, Kuroko'll kill me."

'

'

When Kagami went back to his apartment, it's already eleven past five and he had class at two. He smelled his arm pits and wrinkled his nose. Aomine's right, he reeks! He took a bath instead and scrub himself down until when he got out and prepare lunch, Kuroko came with a stack of library books.

"Presentation?"

Kuroko flopped himself on their couch and mumbled an answer. "Yes. What's for lunch?"

Kagami was flipping an omelet and said, "You hungry?"

"Very." Kuroko rolled his body to lay his back and muttered, "I forgot my wallet so I can't buy bread in our canteen. Kagami-kun was skipping class, right? I didn't see you when your class was out and pass mine."

 _Busted._ Kagami pretend he didn't listen, mumbling, "What do you mean?"

Kuroko poked half his head and gave his plain-stare-of-unimpressed and Kagami as he shoved his hands to take the rice out of the rice cooker tensed, "It was once, I got too busy mailing my stuff." It's okay, this lie was whiter.

"Then after that?" his eyes are waiting and it bore on Kagami's back.

Kagami made a mewling sound on the back of his throat, then give in. "I met Aomine and he asked me to have breakfast with him… so I skipped class…?"

"You met Aomine-kun." Kuroko said carefully, "How?"

"Yes." His voice sounded tiny. "He doesn't have class, I think…? And he brought a motorcycle."

Kuroko looked at him, unreadable, then went back to flopping on the couch, turning on the TV, "Oh."

Kuroko knew, it was noticeable (their little friendship) and Kagami liked to talk about him too. Kuroko knew that Kagami chatted Aomine through SMS, Line Chat, and even Facebook. Kagami rarely open Twitter unless it's NBA related. Kuroko once said that he was surprise they never call each other. Kuroko also teased him a few times about 'friends or more' and Kagami often told him unrelated and unimportant things they talked.

Kagami also told Aomine about his roommate, Aomine even added Kuroko on Line, Facebook, and Twitter. One thing Kagami didn't know is that Kuroko often talked about Kagami with Aomine. It was a secret that Kuroko had and felt unnecessary to talk about, and Kuroko knew, they kind of needed each other, anyway. That made him two idiots that he knew. But Kuroko understood Aomine's action. Oh, he understood really well about Aomine's feeling for his best friend.

'

'

 _Tetsu! I ran into your roomie this morning_

Kuroko was typing his paper when the Line chat in his Laptop was ping-ing. He rolled his eyes, it's a bit funny, though. He often couldn't wait for the story of these two. It's mind refreshing and the paper about Linguistic is tiring.

 _Aomine-kun, what are you doing strolling around Seirin?_ He leaned into his hot vanilla milk and sipped it as he watched Aomine answered immediately.

 _What if I was spying on rival team?_

He raised an eyebrow, _in the morning? Is it the girls' basketball team? Because the boys' is in the afternoon today_

He snickered at Aomine's ridicule, _WWWW what the hell okay you got me_

He typed his paper again, half focus now as he waited for Aomine's answer.

 _He was busy lately and he hasn't text until I was the one who started it so I thought I could give him a piece of my mind so we went to this restaurant call the Home Run or something and he told me he was busy getting a job?! Tetsu, did you know this? That's fuck up. He doesn't need that, but then he said his dad broke, man that sucks…_

 _What should I do?_

Here goes, the thing that Kuroko has been often doing from midsummer. _Aomine-kun, did you give him encouragement?_

 _I did. I told him that he had to choose a job that he can do_

Kuroko blinked. He never really thought about it since he was busy handling his new classes and presentations that he didn't realize something so basic. He has been helping Kagami choosing places with bigger pay but he forgot Kagami's helplessness. _That's right, Aomine-kun. That's very thoughtful of you. You just had to give him encouragements. Kagami-kun has been rejected every time he applied_

 _Hey Tetsu, so asking him out this week is a no go, huh?_

Kuroko chuckled, he consider it for a second, hand cleverly editing the citation. Is the argument encourage this theory? Then, five minutes later, he typed back, _I don't know Aomine-kun, try to be as clear as you can, Kagami-kun is a bit blunt. You could try if you want_

But Kuroko doesn't really know what happened next. Aomine then told him he had night class and excuse himself with a _well… okay. Tetsu, thanks, man. Couldn't done this without you._

'

'

That's why the next thing that happen made him confuse, it was Wednesday and Kagami did get to get interview, so he went home late. About 17:00. Kise was visiting them in 17:10, Kise was one of Kuroko's ex-classmate in junior high school, "Kurokocchi I can't believe we're still friends until collage! I miss Kagamicchi's cooking!" he was a model so Kise crashing down was a rarity and random. It has been a while since Kise came and Kagami hasn't come out. They both knocked worriedly at the redhead's bedroom door.

The knocking had been a while now, Kagami wouldn't budge, though.

" _Kagami-kun?_ "

 _Go away, Kuroko…_

" _Kagami-kun, I know you're awake, we've been knocking the door."_

Kagami only stirred as he buried his face. Ugh, he hated this. Fuck his life. Let him rest.

" _Kagamicchi... do you want to talk about it?_ "

" _Kise-kun…"_ there are mumbles and footsteps were disappearing in defeat. He felt like a fourteen year old girl. Ugh, he should stop. He stood up, rubbed his face with his hand, and open the door.

Kuroko and Kise was behind the door, looked very concern and Kagami looked at his reflection in his phone. He looked awful. He hadn't change his shirt and it was unbuttoned at the top, crumpled, and his hair was disarray from mussed on his pillow. "Uh, sorry guys. I was tired."

Kise then said, "Kagamicchi, what's wrong?"

Kagami walked pass them, he felt sticky with wet and his face was oily, "Let me wash my face first." He grunted.

After he clean up a bit, Kuroko let Kagami took off his shirt, and they all flopped in the sofa with Kagami only in singlet and pants. "How does it go, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko gave him a hot chocolate, which he took with a gratitude. Kagami sighed,

"They rejected me." it sounded more dejected than he thought it would because there is Kise there and he was a bit uncomfortable seeing him for the first time after summer looking like a mess. Kise gave him a pat and he leaned back more and jutted his bottom lips. "There isn't much to say. They just didn't like me. I think I should give up, Kuroko."

He turned the volume of the television higher and Kuroko sighed, rethinking until Kise told, "You know, why Kagamicchi don't try signing in restaurants or pastry shops?"

Kagami raised a brow, thinking for a while. He didn't answer, instead Kuroko. "It is true. Kagami-kun, you know that café where Himuro-san used to work?"

"…The one with cute waitresses?"

"Yes."

Kagami was about to deny since he didn't really felt uncomfortable in hang out places like that, "What if they already have enough cook or something?" he can't decorate food.

Kuroko sighed, raise his phone, "Come on, Kagami-kun. How about after this, if you're still rejected, we'll end this."

"Haah… fine."

"That's the spirit, Kagamicchi! Think about it, maybe you could wear a maid outfit like those waitresses."

'

'

" _Now, Taiga, explain that you know me as your brother, okay? Matsuda-san is also a bit picky and you should try to please him really well. He could be a bit egoistical… are you sure you want to apply there? I'm sure there are other jobs that you could attend?"_

"No… I think I'm done with finding a job. I'm losing attention to classes, I even skipped once, and as much as I want to find jobs, I can't lose mom's hope for me to stay in college." He mumbled to his phone, eyes looking warily at the road. He rode a bus to the downtown, to the cute café that Himuro did apply once before he went back to America.

He heard Himuro sighed in defeat then said, " _Alright, I already contacted Matsuda-san so don't worry. If you need anything… please, Taiga, just call me?"_

It's Saturday and Kagami thought that if cancelling Aomine's invitation was worth it, he had to treat Kuroko and Aomine to eat sometimes. Maybe even play basketball together. He entered the café, the bell dinging as he opened the door. A maid with a twin tail greeted him with a smile and a greeting. He quickly bow down to her petite figure and asked where Matsuda-san is. She then lead him to a small door that lead him to a hall, with red velvety carpet led to three doors. The door in the middle had a plate name with the name, 'Owner' and the maid left him with a wave. He was about to asked her to knock the door but she was already disappear. He nervously knocked a few times then a muffled, "come in~" was heard.

"Uh, Matsuda-san?" he poked a head.

On the back of the door, sat Matsuda-san, a man who smiled at him, on his big chair behind a mahogany desk. "You are…?"

"Uh… I'm Tatsuya's brother…? He said he had called you?"

Matsuda-san had a permanent smile that was so cringing because it was hard to break. His eyes doesn't shone emotion and his voice was even and straight. His voice melodic but it hid the fluctuation of mood. "Oh… Kagami Taiga… right?"

Matsuda-san then stood, a petite short man, shorter than Kuroko was now looking at him from head to toe, it made Kagami self-conscious. The conditions… it's so out of place for him. But, he kept his mouth shut and bit his lips.

"Let me see how you cook."

Kagami blinked a few times, is… that it? No questions? He brought his resume. "I brought my resume?"

"That could be read later. I want to see your cooking." Matsuda-san was already by the door, so Kagami just followed him with a nod.

Matsuda-san asked him to make food that are actually pretty easy. But one thing he didn't know is decorating. Making heart shaped boiled eggs or panda onigiri, all wasn't his forte but Matsuda-san only nodded. Some of the girls sneaked a glance at him but he just shrugged it. It felt nice even if he couldn't read anything Matsuda-san was thinking. It might be a good start…?

"In here, Kagami-kun, you have to be perfect."

That's what Matsuda-san said a few times, other than no or yes. It was unnerving, seeing him just watched him and doesn't even bother to correct him. It felt… wrong.

But Kagami had experienced too many rejection for one month his motivation reduced by the minute. It looked like Matsuda-san was doing it for the sake of a procedure. His eyes bore with boredom and now, Kagami could just see, people who took perfection to higher limit. It's not perfection anymore. It was forced. "It's good" when Kagami asked how did it tasted or how did it looked. Kagami didn't really buy it. But maybe… maybe that's just how he acted to test their soon to be employees' nerve. It was maybe his own judgement with his own way.

In the end of the day, the sun was almost set and the girls had turned shift into the night one. Their dresses changed too, into a more black and sensual dress.

"Kagami-kun. It was final, seeing your performance today…" here goes nothing. "I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. You're too good but not enough. We are here for perfection and you need to reach that. It was not just from skills, but also appearance. You'll serve if you'll ready and you have to speak like one. You'll cook the right meal and—"

"I could learn!"

"—don't! Cut me, boy… like I said, you'll make the right meal and the right way to serve it in the counter because everything. Must. Be. Perfect. I'm sorry, your appearance doesn't suit very well with our image, or so what kids these days said... a thug looking punk kid."

 _Ouch. What a finishing touch to add up my insult._

He felt like trashing the place, but girls are strolling in and out and discreetly watched the exchange curiously. So, he just said his lamest thanks, showing his upset, and walked out without looking at anyone's face.

He called Kuroko when he was out, said he's done.

Kuroko just asked him that, "It's alright, Kagami-kun. Please come home immediately."

'

'

There was a ramen shop, near downtown, far from campus, but worth the distance. It was usually crowded in lunch time, dinner time or the afternoon, until late evening. It was a small red glowed wooden cube of a place with its decorative norens* of 'Ramen goodness', 'Eat here', 'special chilli', with hanged fans and lanterns, its wooden tiles were loose that it creaked every time he walked.

The owner was an old man in his fifties who remembered him from the first time, "that big punk hair young lad?" he addressed him. He liked sitting on the counter and watch behind the glass separator, the process of the ramen. They have special chili sauce that was grinded from spices that Kagami got really curious about. He always dreamed of preparing ramen like that.

The last place he went to propose a job was, not so surprisingly near his favorite ramen shop (It was a food shop district). Dejected and disappointed exhaust him to hunger. So, instead of using his last money for a bus and use his time to wait for the last bus in the bus stop, he chose to cherry top his shitty luck and fuck it, let's eat a god damn ramen so spicy he's too busy burning his taste bud than rethinking about life choices.

He gave a salute to Norita, the waiter that seems to shake every time he came and sat dejectedly on the counter, old man Usagi was already greeting him before he lay his butt and he only smiled weakly, not bothering to close his emotion.

"Bad day?"

Kagami chuckled and leaned on the counter. "Yeah, it's probably the worst. I could really use that special chilli of yours. Actually, make that really chilli, twice as usual!" he dropped his bags on his right chair, gaving two fingers and Usagi-san only chuckled and gave a thumbs up,

"Atta boy, Kagami-kun!"

Then, a voice beside him, calming baritone that parroted his name, surprised him the most, "Kagami."

As Kagami's unfocused eyes reverted from the ramen that was prepared, someone was looking at him wide. Kagami blinked a few times and… is he dreaming? Like delusional from depression?

"Aomine?!"

They stay quiet with the same shocked eyes and awkward silence. Aomine was on his left side, close enough that their arms brush but Kagami never really noticed because that's how the seat was designed and seeing Aomine in a place somewhere in Tokyo far from their campuses was bizarre.

Aomine actually opened his mouth, trying to come out with something, fail, he shut and try again. "Why are you here?" it wasn't accusing but a pure curious and Kagami felt the bubble in his throat that was piling to spill all his shitty weeks of his shittiest time in his shittiest life but then the big bowls arrive,

"Here you go, Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun, must be really bad, did someone reject you? I know how it feels like to get rejected, especially when she's pretty." The old man chirp, covering his side of his mouth with the back of his free hand and wink.

Kagami chuckled more, still distracted by Aomine's presence, "Actually I got rejected by the whole store."

It's funny and a bit sad when Usagi-san actually looked shock at his joke, "Really?!"

Aomine then laughed, blaring in the not so crowded as before shop, "not surprise. With you being…" he made a gesture with his soup spoon to Kagami's body from the bottom then to his eyebrows while making stinkface.

Kagami turned then bit his lips at the grin, "What the hell was that supposed to mean?" despite Aomine's hilarious face, he just can't not giving a piece of his mind. He smacked the tan man beside him, earning another laugh. But then the guy gave a serious face,

"How?"

 _That's it._ The rare look made him surrender, easily, so easily, "Well, you know that patisserie shop and café that's two blocks from here? I got rejected. Heh… they knew my brother and I thought it'll be an easier task then when they try my food it was fine but then they said I'm not caught up to be in this café and it's kind of hard to accept, I quote, 'a giant thug looking punk kid'. Yeah, it's kind of weird for a reason to reject me but ah… I got nothing else! Hhh…"

Aomine gave the same quiet lack of response, then he raised his hand, "Oyaji!"

Usagi-san then rushed to his side, Kagami was about to protest or asked, then Aomine asked, "You still need a cook?" he turned to Kagami, "Usagi-san said he needs a new cook."

Usagi-san then looked at Aomine then turned to him, looking at Aomine again, "Yeah. Minako was pregnant and she said she won't be cooking again to take care of her child."

"This guy," Aomine pointed at Kagami's head, "is really good at cooking. He can cook for you." Aomine then looked at Kagami, "what do you think he's eating here for? He had good taste."

 _How would you know that, stupid?_

Usagi-san chuckled, "Hehee… good bargain there, kid. Guess it'll do!" then Usagi-san smiled at him, both of the men ignoring his dumbfounded face, "Are you fast, Kagami-kun?"

 _Is this for real?_ He could not believe it, Aomine, of the people he thought he was the least, was actually the most reliable one that he didn't even realize. "Yes, sir!"

Then the old man just laughed and pat his back, "Then tomorrow you should come! You're still in college, right? Let's talk about schedule first. I won't give you full time."

Kagami's face was bright with hope and Usagi-san just chuckled him away, he could feel Aomine looking and so, he held Aomine's arm, squeezed it absent-mindedly. Aomine gave him an endearing look, "Is this heaven, Aomine?"

"Not in here, unless that club with the sexy strip—"

"Must you ruin the mood?" he gave a desperate look, but then smiled.

"…Unless you'll go out with me I'd be less an asshole."

As their ramen turned cold, Kagami's face was hot, but he grinned and said, "Is that what you were trying to say since that time we took breakfast together?"

"Yeah…" Aomine then said, "HAH! I knew you weren't that blunt."

"Well I don't want to get my hopes up."

"So you were hoping! Wait, so you like me longer than I expected, hmm…?"

"No I didn't!" he argued with a blush, he frowned and Aomine leaned, kissing that pout and earning a surprise sound.

Aomine tasted like ramen and he smelled like musk and smoky from the traffic, his face a bit sweaty and warm but Kagami liked it anyway. It was thrilling and everything inside him flip-flop, Aomine deepen the kiss by holding the back of his head and brushed his hair fondly. It made him dizzy and restless. He had done things in the past few weeks. It was almost forgotten comparing to this. It's indescribable, his chest was bursting with euphoria until Kagami remembered his surrounding and let go softly.

"Play one on one with me if you want to go out with me that bad."

Aomine snickered, "Heh… you'll lose, though. The only one who can beat me is me."

"What! That's totally impossible! I'm getting more excited to beat your ass!"

Kagami then smiled, leaned his body more to Aomine's widen arm, as they discreetly embrace each other. It's cold and he was really tired, but his body was warm for once not from Usagi-san's special chilli sauce.

'

"Too hot!" he breathed to wet nose and tears. His throat was oily and burning but it tasted so fucking good! He's sweaty and it actually made him a bit dizzy as he slurped his third bowl, they decided to fuck the night with ramen eating competition and yeah, Kagami shouldn't be surprised. He's surprised with Aomine resistance to hot food, though. It's twice as spicy as Indian food but he's just sweating. It's kind of hot seeing his lips a bit swollen red and his voice was huskier.

"Heh… I won, admit it." He said, chugging the last taste of the sweet salty spicy and tangy soup. "Look at you, you're hot."

"Obviously," he just realized he also almost lost his voice and there are still some noodle left, it's too hot to finish it and he felt his stomach full of liquid. Heh, he shouldn't do this often when he works here. He burped, "Damn. Ahomine, I want tissue!"

"Name calling already? Is third base earlier too?" he handed the tissue and Kagami forced it from his hands. "No, I mean, that's pretty sexy. When seeing you hot like that."

Kagami chuckled, "Sweaty and snotty?"

Aomine gave him a scrunched nose of disgust, "On second thought, I think I got a thing for hobo-like rich kids!" Aomine exaggerated. The spiciness made Kagami giddy and aggressive, there was no helping when he smacked his idiot in the back, making him breathed the spicy water.

"HOOOT...!"

'

'

Note:

*: noren is the closest to a banner in English. If you've seen ramen shop or any kind of Japanese shop, noren are the fabric that hang in front of the shop or the counter as a banner and a door, with each hiragana/kanji written in each fabric and mostly colored red, you know that one? Yeah, that one.

Look at me avoiding the word boyfie~

So, I guess this is the last chapter of this fic. Hope this'll please you all, I'm kind of nervous because it felt different than making the first one. It's also longer than I expected but hey, it's an improvement, I guess. Though, I haven't edited this so… I'm sorry! Any thoughts?

 _Xoxo, your new friend,_

 _Jet_


End file.
